


Marital Bliss

by BlueQuartz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuartz/pseuds/BlueQuartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrome Dokuro finds herself in a marriage of inconvenience with the Cloud guardian. Neither one of them is happy with the arrangement, but Chrome at least wants to try to make the best of things. However she reaches a breaking point with Hibari's cold demeanor and arrogance. Unfortunately for Chrome, Hibari isn't a fan of the concept of divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Katekyou Hitman Reborn! This is merely a work of non-profit fiction written by a poor fan who does not wished to be sued.
> 
> This is an old Arranged Marriage plot for 1896 (Hibari/Chrome). It started out as a kink meme fill, until it spawned into more chapters than comment boxes could contain.

Chapter 1  
While listening to rain pattered on the rooftop, in hindsight Chrome was glad they hadn’t thought to hold their wedding outside. It had been a simple and brief as possible ceremony. No personalized vows, the guest list kept to a minimum, flower arrangements were simple and the cake chosen Chrome hadn’t even eaten a bite nor tasted the flowing wine and champagne. She wanted to walk into Hibari-san’s room with a clear head and an empty stomach, least anxiety make her feel ill and they’d have to post-pone consummating the union.

Chrome glanced up when she heard footsteps approach her new room. Making sure the knot to her yukata was secure; she gingerly walked around the maze of boxes of belongings brought over from the Vongola household. Leaning on the frame, Chrome pushed it open to greet Hibari-san’s right hand man. “Is he ready to see me?” she asked. Tetsuya nodded in response before gesturing for her to follow him. Swallowing a hard lump down her throat, Chrome kept her head high as best she could.

The situation wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t a love match and she still had no idea what Boss was thinking by arranging this marriage or who would benefit from their matrimony. This was hardly a marriage of convenience for her or Hibari-san. Chrome only knew she and Hibari-san agreed to it in order to keep their positions as Mist and Cloud guardians within the mafia family. She caught on from Kyoko-san that it was actually Reborn’s idea and Boss was very reluctant to go through with the plan.

However, Hibari-san apparently forced Tsuna’s hand when he attacked a neutral family who had delivered threats to the Vongola in the past, but were currently engaged in negotiations. Such a delicate situation, yet Hibari had upset everything. Perhaps he had done it on purpose? Who really knew for sure

Chrome was so deep in thought she nearly tripped over the dragging hem of the yukata. This garment obviously was not measured and designed for her short stature and slender frame. Chrome felt like she was swimming in fabric.

Luckily she stopped before colliding into Tetsuya’s back. He paused by the door to what Chrome could only assume was Hibari-san’s bedroom. ‘I need to stop calling him that.’ Chrome thought with a mental sigh. She was a ‘Hibari’ now too, so it’d be awkward referring to her husband by their shared surname.

“Good night Kyo-san…Chrome-san.” Tetsuya said before sliding the door back. Chrome kept her gaze downcast to her sock covered feet while mulling over Hibari…her husband’s first name.

Should she call him Kyoya-san? Kyo?

Two ways she could never refer to him as would be ‘Skylark’ and ‘Cloud Man’, since the first was Mukuro’s mocking nickname for the Cloud Guardian and the latter was a relic of teenage years. Plus he always seemed very annoyed whenever she let it slip.

Then again, a lot of things annoyed Hi…Kyoya. She frowned at the near slip up, even if it was inside her head…inexcusable. This was going to be more difficult than Chrome thought.

At last, she looked up from the floor boards and socks to the other person occupying the room. He paid her no mind, staring at the door opened to the gardens as rain pattered down on the plants. Hibird was no where to be seen. Chrome almost thought of breaking the ice and asking if the yellow bird had a nest somewhere on the grounds or if it stayed inside the house…

But, before the words could come forth, Kyoya looked away from the doorway. Chrome hesitantly put her hands by her sides, staying perfectly still as gray eyes silently examined the young woman from head to foot.

Her hair was down, free of the complicated hairstyle Haru twisted and pulled it up into. Gone was the veil and baby breaths weaved into the indigo locks. Chrome had long since washed the make-up so tenderly brushed, applied, and smeared onto her by Hana, Haru and Kyoko-san earlier that day. They didn’t come into this marriage under false pretenses, so Chrome decided that even if it was only symbolic, she would go to bed with him without the ‘paint’.

The yukata, she’d admit; wasn’t the most flattering thing. However, Bianchi-san told her men loved it when their women borrowed their t-shirts and wore them in private. Hibari-san had a wealth of yukatas and there was even one left in her room. Thus Chrome seized the opportunity, in hopes of scoring points with her new husband.

She should have known better because he didn’t look any differently towards her. Swallowing thickly, Chrome shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a cautious glance given to the empty bed.

‘Should I go ahead and strip? Wait until he undresses? Do we have to kiss or something?’

Stupid questions for a normal bride to be asking herself, yet for Chrome being married to Kyoya sort of disqualified the ‘normal’ part. The man was a mystery. And what she did know about Kyoya didn’t paint him in a romantic light.

Chrome took small steps away from the door, yet faltered as to where to turn. To her husband? To the bed? Only place she couldn’t go was back into the hallway.

At last, he took ‘pity’ on the confused woman. “You can start undressing.”

Relieved to be given orders, something she could follow blindly and shut off her racing thoughts for a few moments; Chrome untied the sash to the yukata. She didn’t bother to shimmy out of it slowly or make the reveal enticing. In her mind, the quicker they got this over with the better. She stood in lacy undergarments- things which made her feel like a fool yet couldn’t refuse Kyoko and Hana-san’s monetary generosity either.

Really though, it was pointless. Panties, garters and a plunging bra were not going to have Kyoya-san suddenly feel the urge to have sex with her. Chrome was under the false impression that she and Kyoya weren’t wired for sex. She for one never thought of anything beyond kissing and –as far as she knew- Kyoya never expressed interest in the opposite sex. …or the same sex. Or any sex at all.

So…they’d sleep together tonight and be done with it.

Had she not banished Mukuro-sama from their shared consciousness, Chrome knew she would hear the other Mist chuckle and chide about her ‘lying back and thinking of Vongola’.

Well, he wouldn’t have been far from the truth. Boss held their rings for ransom, so Chrome –and surprisingly Kyoya- complied.

She plucked at a right bra strap, silently asking if she should remove that too or if he’d do the honors. His response was a shrug, which Chrome took to mean she could do as she liked.

Carefully, she reached back and undid bra clasps, shaking a little because this was the first time someone other than Mukuro-sama would see her naked body. And even he only saw her body as a ‘container’. Garter belt snapped off, stockings rolled down, and then the panties removed.

She shivered a little, though not from the temperature. Rather Kyoya’s stare was unmoved and unnerving to her. Again, he didn’t look effected at all, even with her standing naked. It wounded her feminine ego a little, what would she have to do to get him to react?

Dreading the thought, but feeling she had no other choice; Chrome shuffled forward to bridge the gap between them. She stopped short a few steps when Chrome saw the Cloud’s shoulder square back, his expression stern as if preparing to fight if she got too close.

At a loss, she stopped moving all together and the awkward staring contest continued on. ‘I’m sure Kyoya-san’s hedgehogs have a much easier time mating than this.’ Chrome thought wryly.

If she couldn’t go to him, Chrome decided to make it easier on the both of them and be patient. With that in mind, she walked to the bed and lay on her back.  
\--  
She was stiff and still, like a windup doll. Even when she lay down on the bed, Kyoya noticed the tightness in Chrome's jaw and determined clench of fists. He had about as much experience with…physical intimacy as she did. However, Kyoya didn’t need to be told that this would end in disaster if he entered while his wife looked like she was forcing herself to swallow bad medicine.

Slow strides brought him to the bed. Mattress dipping a little under as Kyoya sat down, still dressed in his black yukata. Had Chrome thought to protest the fact she was naked while he was allowed to look and remain fully dress, now would have been the time. As it stood though, she was too nervous to do more than stare.

Kyoya extended a right hand and Chrome forced herself not to flinch or jerk away. Surprisingly gentle fingers touched the young woman’s cheeks. Kyoya watched color flood her face, turning pale skin a warm pink which started around her cheeks and seemed to end around Chrome’s throat. Digits followed the path of her blush, thumb resting on the hollow where the collarbone started. He could feel his wife’s pulse jump, startled or perhaps afraid of having hands on her neck.

Put off by the assumption she was waiting for him to harm her, Kyoya retracted his touch for a moment. Chrome shuddered at the loss of fingers and tried to curl into herself as she caught him looking at bare chest, torso and the ‘v’ of legs scrunched tightly to protect her sex.

“Regardless of what you think of me,” Kyoya began, startling Chrome a little since this was the first time he spoken to her since after the ceremony. “I’m not going to brutalize you.” It was annoying him to see her staring back, looking guarded and ready to run if he made one false move.

“I…” Chrome began but had to swallow because her throat was so dry, “I know you won’t.” Kyoya Hibari had shades of gray in terms of his moral code, but Chrome knew he wouldn’t harm her. It was just…so awkward. If there was some sort of attraction or spark between them, sex would be a piece of cake.

Instead, they were very distant acquaintances (just shy of complete strangers actually) who were thrown into a situation neither of them liked, yet accepted to maintain their way of life.

Kyoya’s jaw tightened a little. He hated cooperating with anyone, yet found he’d have to at least gain his wife’s trust. Sex required consent and right now everything about Chrome’s body was screaming ‘back off’.

“We can’t keep jumping or pulling away all night” he observed aloud, “I’m going to need your help.” Chrome nodded. “Just…tell me what to do…and I’ll agree…”

Her voice trailed off at his displeased look. “No. It doesn’t work like that.” If he wanted to have sex with a lifeless doll, there were perverse markets for that sort of things. “What do you want from me then?” Chrome asked, looking honestly bewildered.

Again, this went against everything he stood for. Kyoya Hibari worked alone, lived alone and slept alone. And above all, he didn’t like being tied down. Yet, here he was attempting to coax his very reluctant bride. “What I want is for you to be my partner. I want an equal, not a woman who is content to lie back and ‘endure’ because she has to put up with having sex with me.”

The female Mist Guardian flinched a little because the truth hurt. Sitting up, Chrome moved gingerly but tried to take care as to not to hide herself from him either. Kyoya wasn’t asking her to love him, odd but Chrome felt a little relieved. Yet, she wondered what all he wanted out of her as a ‘partner’. Regardless of expectations, they could work that out later; Chrome wanted to prove to her husband- and herself- that she was going to follow through.

“I can’t promise too much,” Chrome confessed, “but I’ll do all I can to be your partner, Kyoya-san.” It would take more than words to convince him though. Chrome had to act on her convictions for it to mean anything.

Slowly, her left hand inched to Kyoya. He didn’t move, but watched warily. Approaching with caution, Chrome inched forward, trying to get closer to him. Kyoya took in a deep breath, allowing the invasion of his personal space. Slowly, carefully Chrome raised her right hand, only instead of touching Kyoya’s face, fingers gently brushed dark hair.

A shy smile on her lips, “Just as I thought…your hair is very soft.”

Dark eyebrows rose up, Chrome could only guessed he wondered if she thought about his hair often. Not really. Chrome would admit Hib…Kyoya-san was good looking, but all ‘charm points’ – as Haru-san called them- were canceled out by the fact she seen him in action and knew the man to be terrifying if embroiled in a fight.

Kyoya’s right hand moved and pulled Chrome away from his hair, since now she was petting it. The young woman reclaimed her hand, observing what would happen next, only to realize Kyoya was waiting for the same thing.

Breathless for a moment, she inched towards her husband apprehension eating at Chrome with each heartbeat. What would he like…or rather what would rouse a response other than watchful eyes?

Hesitantly, Chrome raised her right hand so Kyoya could see it, then mimicked by touching his face and neck. While her pulse was racing, his hardly seemed to move at all, yet each inhale from Kyoya were sharp. A proper response would be to return his demand for a partner, not someone who sat there passively.

Then again, she would be mistaken to refer to Kyoya as ‘passive’. Besides, Chrome didn’t like turning people’s words back onto them. Mukuro-sama on the other hand, enjoyed catching people in their hypocrisy and strangling them with it. Although Chrome for one couldn’t see it or even feel it on her own face, but her lips moved slightly. A humorless curve of her mouth and a distant gaze in her left eye, signs she was thinking of the other Mist Guardian.

Even if Kyoya did not choose to marry Chrome, he didn’t like the idea of the ‘other one’ invading, even if it was only in her thoughts.

Chrome found herself pushed into the bed. Shocked by such an abrupt motion, the woman could only blink as Kyoya loomed above her, a steel-like glint in his eyes.

Was he angry? About what…Chrome thought she was doing her best not to be passive.

The look Kyoya gave her lingered and burned before Chrome’s mouth was claimed with a kiss. Despite the fantasies of a thirteen year old, Chrome had never been kissed on the lips before. Her forehead and cheeks, signs of greeting and tender yet pure affection from Mukuro…

While he wasn’t brutal, Kyoya’s kiss wasn’t tender or pure. Chrome’s left eye closed, she had to learn on her feet because a quick peck wouldn’t satisfy. She learned right away that the way they were aligned, kissing would lead to bumping and bruised noses, so Chrome tilted her chin to adjust.

A press of her lips Chrome was slow to respond at first but learning as Kyoya closed the gap between them. Chrome shivered upon feeling yukata cloth brush along her naked skin. A hard nip along her bottom lip made Chrome gasp, leaving her mouth open long enough to deepen the kiss. As they kissed Chrome found that competing for the same space and oxygen made her head feel light.

She called it off when his tongue got involved though. It was…too alien for her to feel comfortable with, so Chrome gave a light push, turning her head to breathe. Although reeling from their first kiss, Chrome was aware enough to feel Kyoya ease away and undress.

Once he was naked, Kyoya crawled back to kiss her throat. Kyoya felt a rise in pulse, this time without looks of fear or dread on her face. For now, Chrome’s cheeks were flushed with color again. She still eyed him with caution, but it was an improvement over the Mist looking like she’d bolt if given half a chance.

Hands smoothed along pale skin, invoking little shivers as digits traveled the valley of her breasts, fingers splayed to trace across her ribcage, stomach and hips. Then fingers came together again in an attempt to pry closed thighs open.

Chrome didn’t fight back, but didn’t make it easier for Kyoya either. Gray eyes pinned her with a look, but for not helping him, his wife wasn’t resisting either so ‘technically’ he had no room for complaints.

Chrome exhaled, shaky and startled as his hands trailed back up to tender breasts. Kyoya's larger palms covered soft flesh then moved aside for him to examine them more closely. The new bride decided it was embarrassing to have her husband look almost clinically- as if he was eyeing medical charts in a science classroom- at how her breasts were shaped or how the nipples hardened and turned pink under soft touches.

Chrome felt her chest tighten, feeling blush burn from cheeks to settle in her throat as Kyoya played with a left nipple. Pinching and pulling it until the pink bud was so aroused it ached. A quirky and quick pulse jolted her body, settled around Chrome’s middle. Her legs twitched and moved to unfold, only for Chrome to remember and bring them close again.

For being so brutal and heartless to those who dared to ‘crowd’ around him, Kyoya treated her body as if it was living and breathing glass. Gentle, yet steady kneading at her breast, causing the violet haired woman to bite her bottom lip because it felt good… Good, yet confusing. Chrome wasn’t stupid about sex, she knew basic anatomy and didn’t need to be told she was starting to feel aroused, but what confused her was how her body could react to someone she didn’t love.

Wasn’t sex an expression of love? Or lust at least…yet she didn’t feel anything towards her husband, not even the forethought to hold him or their situation in contempt and anger.

Neutral. Blank. Not too different with how she felt towards her own life when it was about to end at thirteen. And yet…for telling herself she felt ‘nothing’, Chrome’s body was sending her opposing signals. It was difficult for her to keep a straight face while the body was waking up to new sensations. Slow strokes, moving in circles around a right breast, driving her nearly mad and moving restlessly.

Kyoya guided his opposite hand down, resting flush against Chrome’s middle as she inhaled deeply. He looked her in the eye. Once assured Chrome wasn’t drifted off in thought; Kyoya felt he was doing something right. Chrome, apparently bored with lying back and doing nothing but accept; reached for him. Her hands trembled, yet dared to be a little bit bolder, resting fingerprints on his hips. Mimicking again by rubbing circles into his skin, like he had done to Chrome’s breasts.

Kyoya attempted to remain stone-faced, his resolve was not to moan like some animal in heat, yet there was no disguising how his cock was starting to stir to attention. Shifting uncomfortably, trying to stay seated and above his wife’s reclined body, Kyoya re-arranged his posture, legs out in front of him rather than folded underneath. Still wasn’t comfortable but it was better.

In response Chrome rose up, elbows to the pillows to sit upright just as Kyoya’s hands returned to her naked body. A small shudder rippled through the female Mist, fingers ghosting across her torso. Nails scratched, light pressure but no pain while he moved lower…lower…lower.

Now her legs opened willingly rather than having to be coaxed apart. Heart-pulse in her throat, something which Chrome couldn’t swallow down; she whimpered as Kyoya’s hands touched her legs, feeling every miniscule twitch as she was torn between closing her legs again or stop resisting all together.

Kyoya was slowly starting to form a firmer opinion about his wife. Her legs were appealing. Firm, shapely and long; however he wasn’t into feet. They were just…feet to him. Chrome’s breasts were neither too large nor too small for his tastes- then again he never had an inclination to develop preferences in a woman’s body before. So for now, he found the woman’s legs appealing and would withhold judging other body parts.

Kyoya watched Chrome squirm, yet wasn’t pulling away; as he brought his hands along the back of her legs. Slowly…not trying to startle her, nevertheless Kyoya was straight forward with his goal.

Chrome’s left eye opened wide as she felt Kyoya touch her sex. He parted the lower lips... “W-wait…” she started to protest, head aching from an intense pounding of her pulse and blood rushing. This…was beyond embarrassing, Chrome decided; because he was holding her…her…just open, spreading her apart and looking.

“Is…is everything alright?” she questioned. Kyoya shrugged in response. There wasn’t anything extra, yet he honestly wouldn’t know if something was ‘wrong’ otherwise.

Hands going to her face, in hopes to stop the blushing, Chrome asked…no begged. “P-please don’t look at it…like you’re…a doctor.” ‘Or like it is some interesting zoo-animal.’ Chrome mentally added.

Scowling at her protests, Kyoya did stop looking, glancing next to her face. Neither of them had any experience with sex, but it didn’t take a genius or a Casanova to puzzle out Chrome was far from ready. There was still more to do before they could carry on. She shivered as Kyoya brought his hands along her middle again, holding back on whimpering.

Eye closed, Chrome felt washed in warmth, growing hotter as Kyoya came in closer. She felt a kiss along her throat, slow pressing of his lips followed up by a flick of tongue against the hollow.

Another stifled noise from her lips, fingers twisting bed sheets while Kyoya’s lips parted, sucking right at the pulse point in Chrome’s neck.

‘Why does this feel so good?’ the young woman asked herself. It didn’t make sense. Her body was quick to respond, while the heart was closed off and trying to remain unmoved by emotion. She didn’t love him, didn’t want to be here in the first place…so why…

Restlessly shifting, Chrome’s legs brushed along her husband’s thighs, he took in a gulp of air as soft skin inadvertently came into contact with a growing erection.

“I’m sorry…” Chrome began, opening her left eye and trying to look down. Had she hurt him somehow?

However, looking down proved to be a mistake because she froze again, swallowing and trying to close her eye again.

Kyoya frowned in response because his wife was being very immature about this. It was just a penis.

“Relax, I won’t hurt you.” Kyoya said, though hating having to repeat himself. Before Chrome could say anything in response, she yelped as Kyoya knead her right breast with his fingers then moved to kiss soft skin.

Liquid heat seemed to pour over her, settling right in Chrome’s gut or rather a little below it. Again, she shifted, body seeking something with a roll of hips with each tiny kiss. Distantly, Chrome wondered why, aside from the few instances they were kissing; he hadn’t bitten her once. Wasn’t that his…thing, trademark…whatever…

However, she soon stopped wondering about anything as the young woman was jolted out of her thoughts by a return of fingers exploring her sex. Unlike before, Kyoya was a mildly pleased, or at least he wasn’t annoyed anymore; to find her more responsive. Rather than jerking away from the intrusion or shutting her eyes and looking pained, Chrome instinctively bucked into his hand, seeking the friction of exploring fingers.

‘At least she’s wet now’ was his thoughts on the matter, pushing down the sense of pride of winning enough of Chrome’s approval to get this far. Kyoya avowed he would not become some sex maniac; this was only for procreation purposes. It was the only reason (aside from the advantages of having Vongola connections for the benefit of Foundation) he accepted Sawada’s ‘threat’ of pushing them to get married.

He had accepted it to call the herbivore’s bluff. Tsunayoshi had done the impossible though by surprising him. Because not only did Sawada stick to his guns, he raised the stakes: their rings. If they didn’t go through with the marriage and consummate it, Sawada had their rings and would pass it along to other candidates.

Back to their present situation, Kyoya left his wife’s right breast, a kiss to her stomach before sitting up. Chrome trembled while looking up at him. It still annoyed Kyoya that she was so timid and aside from stray touches seemed to be terrified of him. Then, Kyoya came back to his main point: this wasn’t about pleasure, but reproduction.

He’d have an heir to carry on what was started. A boon for him since human cloning was still a dubious and hotly contested imperfect science. Not to mention costly research.

“Ready?” he asked because for all displeasure and annoyances, Kyoya wasn’t about to screw up by forcing Chrome to do this.

He watched her expression carefully, a million things seemed to be going off in the young woman’s head and all of it reflected back in a left violet colored eye. At last, she nodded, moving to open long legs wider.

“…go ahead, I’m ready” she said thickly, sounding uncertain but it was too late to turn back.

It was a lie though. Chrome never felt ‘less ready’ for anything in her life. Throat dry and feeling a touch dizzy, face flushed to the point Chrome felt like she was burning up while fingers pried her open. A small cry escaped her lips as Kyoya ‘played’ –for the lack of a better term. Pad of his thumb stroked along her clit, while working two fingers inside to spread her wider.

Chrome closed her eye, missing when Kyoya aligned his cock to her open sex and thrust all the way in one go. A shock went through her body, a sharp discomfort that bordered on pain rippled through her as Chrome felt as if she was being stretched too tightly.

“S-stop…it hurts…” she muttered, trying to twist her body away until Kyoya put firm hands on her shoulders and pushing Chrome back to the bed. Shocked, Chrome opened her left eye, vision blurred by pooling tears for a moment.  
“Stay still.” Kyoya replied, his breathing sounding harsh and voice strained. Doing as she was told, which seemed to be her only accomplishment thus far; Chrome breathed in deeply, trying to let her mind wander away from how uncomfortable she felt, but for the life of her the illusionist couldn’t ignore her body.

It felt so…foreign having Kyoya-san inside of her. And this was coming from a woman who spent much of her time conversing with another person inside her head and sometimes loaning him her body. In a span of time less than a minute, Chrome exhaled loudly again as Kyoya withdrew nearly all the way out. Such a contrast, Chrome though; her body felt stretched and too full before, but now she felt achingly empty to the point there was a low throb inside. Out of synch with her pulse by nevertheless there.

Kyoya thrust back inside and Chrome’s toes curled, hands seeking blindly to grab something to stabilize herself after the return intrusion. Without thinking, her hands went to Kyoya’s shoulders. He stiffened and pushed them off, leaving Chrome to whimper and clutch the bed sheets beneath her. Biting her bottom lip and trying to will the discomfort away, Chrome felt useless lying on her back while Kyoya did all the work of trying to get a viable rhythm going. She made disgusted face at the squelches and squishes of their…fluids she guessed…made. It sounded so strange and not very appealing. Lovers actually did this for enjoyment?

Her chest felt tight and breath becoming hotter and she couldn’t stay still, almost like her body was not her own, only without having Mukuro-sama in charge either. She didn’t like this lack of control, but couldn’t stop herself from being swept along either.

Eventually, Chrome found it best to roll her hips in respond to her husband’s thrusts.

Chrome felt she was doing something right when a stifled noise came from Kyoya. Either he was enjoying her response or he was in pain, and so far she didn’t hear a threat, so the Mist liked to think she was being somewhat helpful.

Yet, when she tried to touch him again, cling for support and get better leverage, Kyoya shook off her hands once more. Was this retaliation, she wondered. His attempt to get back at Chrome for resisting, or did her husband did not like being touched?

A cold lump joined the thud of arousal inside her gut. Chrome was forced to realize she didn’t know anything about Kyoya Hibari at all. Now wasn’t the time to ask such insipid questions though, because in the next second Chrome uttered a small yelp as Kyoya raised her right leg, bending it up for better access. His pace increased and she couldn’t even keep up. Overwhelmed with sensation and a feeling of something…something she couldn’t describe but was reaching.

As she clenched around Kyoya, Chrome stopped thinking long enough to embrace what was to come, something she didn’t even have a name for…

Then, it was gone. Chrome blinked as she felt her husband shudder above her as he uttered a barely audible groan. Kyoya was breathing so hard the young woman felt warm air curl around her cheeks. It wasn’t until he pulled out and lay on the bed next to her that the new bride realized he had come. Before her. Or rather…she hadn’t at all. Not really. Again, Chrome bit her bottom lip. Well that was, pardon the irony; anticlimactic.

What followed was a very awkward waiting period. Hands folded on her stomach, trying to ignore the slickness of sweat; Chrome got the feeling that since she had her own bedroom, Kyoya would not want any post-coitus cuddling or pillow talk. So Chrome remained quiet and as still as possible while he lay next to her. Eventually, she would be told to leave. And she’d be glad to leave once her body stopped rebelling at being ‘robbed’ of an orgasm and for when her body didn’t feel so stiff.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity, Chrome turned to get out off of Kyoya’s bed. She stopped from setting her right foot down when the Cloud Guardian reached across to grab her hand, holding Chrome in place.

“How often do you think we should do this?” he asked. A slow blink of her left eye followed. “Um…” she began, honestly at a loss. This experience really hadn’t been good for her, yet Chrome was willing to tuck it out of her memory if they only had to do it once.

Becoming annoyed by her hesitance, Kyoya released Chrome’s wrist and propped himself up on elbows, still lying on his stomach.

“My first thought is twice a week, but that might not be enough.”

Chrome’s eye nearly bugged out of its socket in shock. ‘N-no…no way. He enjoyed that?!’ she thought. Chrome had been told men love sex, had it on the brain all the time and such, but Kyoya Hibari and sex…the two things just didn’t belong in the same sentence.

“I uh…I might need more than a few days to recover.” Chrome began, yet got off track because she had to ask, “Was it really so enjoyable that you want to do it again?”

Kyoya scowled in response, fixing Chrome with a harsh glance. “No” he said curtly, “However, we’ll have to put up with it until you’re pregnant.” Kyoya said, informing Chrome of his expectations out of this marriage in one quick swoop. Gray eyes regarded her, the man belonging to those eyes turning to his right side and facing his wife.

“Unless by some miracle you convince tonight, but I’d rather not waste time by taking a chance on that.”

Chrome blanched. He wanted her to get pregnant…what? Kyoya Hibari and fatherhood…it fit much worse than ‘Kyoya Hibari’ and ‘sex’. An irrational thought of him training a child from infancy so it scowled, snarled and hungered for a good fight, just like Kyoya. Chrome shook her head, reaching behind her and putting a foot back to get out bed and retreat to her room. Only to find her knees still too wobbly to bear the weight and she fell to the floor.

Kyoya’s eyebrows rose up slightly as he watched Chrome fall to the floor. He waited a minute before leaning over the bed.

“Did you break anything…besides your dignity?” he inquired dryly. His wife turned to him a flushed and teary eyed face coupled with gritted teeth before she crawled then pushed herself to stand and walked out of the room. Chrome departed in such a huff she left her yukata and underwear behind.

Kyoya stared at the door for a moment before turning over to the opposite side. He wasn’t concerned about Chrome making it back to her own room or if she bumped into anyone while being stark naked. It was her own fault for being so offended to not even stopping to properly clothe herself.

Chrome wandered away from her husband’s bedroom, feeling like an idiot for walking down the hallway naked, but the young woman was determined not to turn around to pick up her clothes either. Never had she felt so angry. Not at being used for Kyoya-san’s advantage. No. Being used by someone else and to serve their purposes, Chrome was all too accustomed to that. But, if he had told her ahead of time, if he had said something about wanting her to pretty much be a walking womb...she would have walked away from the marriage offer from Boss.

Okay, so Kyoya-san was using her for his own purposes. Chrome was accustomed to letting people do what they like with her, but…at least Mukuro-sama gave her a chance to live on. All this marriage was giving her was confirmation and the return of the Vongola Mist Ring.

Pushing aside a door, Chrome was pleased at having recalled the very brief tour Tetsuya-san gave her after the wedding ceremony. Standing in front of her was a large bath and enclosed shower. Since she didn’t have any clothing to discard of, Chrome bent –wincing a little still since her pelvis was still sore- and turned on the taps to the tub. She’d let it fill up with hot water while she rinsed off in the shower.

Standing under the spray, Chrome felt so much better once the sweat and sexual fluids were sloshed off her body and the warm water did wonders to loosen her lower muscles a little. She gingerly left the shower and sank graciously into the tub.

A wry grin, one of which Mukuro-sama would have been proud of; appeared on the young woman’s lips. If only Kyoya-san knew she felt more pleasure from a hot bath than sex with him.

“Not like he’d care.” Chrome muttered, tilting her head back, wet indigo hair pulled high on top of her head and wrapped in a towel. He probably didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for leaving her aching. “I shouldn’t care.” Chrome told herself. She didn’t come into the marriage expecting romance, rose petals and earth shattering sex. Her expectations weren’t high. And yet, she sighed heavily and wondered why other people made such a big deal about love, marriage and sex anyway.

Maybe it was just her. Something wrong with her wiring or something little girls were taught to by their kind and patient mothers. The ‘wry grin’ twisted as Chrome gulped.

She wasn’t going to cry. Kyoya-san had kept his word and hadn’t harmed or terrorized her. She had no right to feel sorry for herself, because they were both adults and agreed to get married even it was under dubious circumstances. In her head, Chrome knew it was all logical, everything lined up perfectly and there was no room for self-pity.

However... “It still hurts…” the Mist whispered.


End file.
